


Let the Bullets Rain Series 3 ~ Oasis

by Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [3]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Arms Dealer Danny, Bad Guy Aaron Rodgers, Badass Dola, CIA Director Tom Brady, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Drug Use, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Gun Runner Dola, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03, Series, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: The boys are back! This time for an undercover operation to stop drug kingpin/club owner Aaron Rodgers only things don't go as planned......





	1. Mission Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Series 3 is here! Let's Go!

"What happened to you?" Flavia asked as Tony Romo and Chris Hogan drug themselves past her desk and to their own. Both looking worse for wear. "Don't ask." Hogan replied plopping down at his desk with a sigh. She raised an eyebrow glancing between the two tired men "I thought you were on assignment in Colombia?" 

"We were. Now we’re here." Romo replied as Director Brady strolled out of his office, smirking at his two agents. “So your mission didn't go as planned?" Both agents groaned loudly. "How long did it take for you two to blow your cover?" 

"We didn't blow our cover. They just got suspicious." Tony snapped back keeping his eyes focused on pencil on his desk top. Chris Hogan nodded in agreement averting his eyes. "Was it that hard to pretend you were a couple?" 

"YES!" They both shouted as Tom chuckled. "You think it’s so funny then you go!" Romo hissed. "I'm the director for that reason, so I don’t have to do that crap. But we still need to infiltrate that club and find out whose lacing those drugs with fentanyl and how there being distributed."

"That's the thing. As of now they run them out of the club. The owner Rogers is looking to expand his business and have someone run for him since Mannings are out if the picture now." The director hummed "Ok so we need someone to go undercover as a drug runner." "And someone to act as a boyfriend for back up because you don't want to go into that club alone." 

Tom raised an eyebrow and Hogan shuddered. "He wants you to pass certain tests to prove loyalty." "Tests?" "I don't want to talk about it. Find another set of agents to play drug dealing boyfriends." Romo snapped still keeping his eyes trained on his desk. 

"And just who am I going to find to do that?" Tom grumbled as Flavia grinned. "You have the perfect couple for the job already." All three men turned towards her "Ask Sweet Cheeks and Handsome. It really wouldn't be acting for them, well the relationship part anyway. And they could pick up the drug running part easy enough. I mean Handsome runs guns already. How are is it to add drugs to his repertoire?" 

Danny wiped the sweat off his brow as he stepped off the treadmill. He glanced over at Julian who was currently using the leg press. He couldn't help but admire the agent's thick thighs as he did another crunch. 

"Like what you see?" The agent grunted as he put the weights back and slid off the bench. "Always." Julian stepped closer until they were almost touching. "You up for a run?" The weapons dealer's thumb rubbed gently across the almost healed stitches on the agent's side "If you are." 

Julian glanced up, annoyance clearly written on his face "I'm fine." "Hey." Danny replied softly and pulling his lover close. "I just don't want you to overdo it." A quiet sigh "I know. But I feel good." 

Danny nodded pulling away "Better keep up then." He juked around his lover and took off. "Hey." Julian cried giving chase. Max barked excitedly running after his people. The younger man caught up quickly and Danny was impressed that he kept up with his pace considering he hadn't been running for a few weeks. 

The lapped the three-mile-wide island twice before Julian showed signs of slowing down. The weapons dealer decreased his pace a bit to make it easier for his boyfriend; Julian glared at him. The agent didn’t need to be coddled, speeding up once again and passing his lover. Danny shook his head, always the stubborn competitor and chased after. 

He caught up to the spy who playfully shoved his side sending the arms dealer crashing to the ground. He rolled in the side before flopping over and tossing a handful of sand at the agent. Julian dodged it with a grin, plopping down beside his lover in the sand. "What are you smiling about." Danny growled pouncing on top of the agent and pining the younger man underneath him. "You're mine now." 

The agent wiggled underneath Danny as the weapons dealer tickled the sensitive skin at the hemline of his shorts. Max came bounding up to the two men tail whipping back and forth as he skidded to a stop sending sand flying and covering both men. "Max!" Danny snapped and the Doberman whimpered lowering his head and snuggling up to Julian.  
The older man rolled his eyes "Quit being a baby." "You're ok boy." Julian soothed scratching the dog behind the ears as Danny shook his head at the pair "And you quit babying him." Now it was the agent's turn to roll his eyes. 

"Relax Dola. We're already covered in sand what's a little more? Besides I could use a shower." Danny sighed sliding off the other man, blue balled once again. He reached a hand out, helping the younger man to his feet. Julian in turn, wrapped an arm around the waist pulling Danny close. 

"Just because I need a shower doesn't mean I don't want to get dirty again Daniel." The arms dealer growled swatting his lover's ass. "You know better than to call me that." Julian smirked leaning in for a kiss. "Sorry."

Danny grinned "No you're not." He didn't give Julian a chance to reply, hauling him up and tossing him over his shoulder. "Danny! Put me down!" "Not a chance." Danny replied as he dished out another spanking. 

The younger man squirmed against him as his cock started to swell. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." The older man replied rounding the corner of the large house and setting Julian back on his feet. The agent wiggled his toes feeling the smooth cool tile under his feet. 

"It's gorgeous. I didn't know you had an outdoor shower." Julian commented gazing at the shiny tile that was surrounded by tropical ferns and other plants. In the center was a long square shower head that Danny turned causing a waterfall to rain down upon them as he beckoned his lover closer.

Arms wound around his waist as the agent tucked up against him. He moaned as their hips pressed together and their cocks brushed against one another. Their mouths met a second later as tongues met in a synchronized dance. 

Julian let himself be guided till he was backed against the tile wall. Danny gripped his thigh tightly, lifting it and hooking around his own waist. It left the spy balancing on one leg as Danny slicked himself up. 

He groaned at the sensation of being filled to the brim as Danny buried himself balls deep. Julian let out a breath slowly resting his forehead against the arms dealer's. Danny nuzzled his temple "You good?" 

The younger man nibbled at his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." He rocked his hips upwards drawing a soft moan out of Julian. Their lips met again as he continued gently thrusting into the slightly smaller body, slowly picking up the pace as Julian's nails dug into his shoulders. 

He pressed the agent back against the wall hoisting up his other thigh. Julian responded, his legs hugging Danny's trim waist tightly as his arms wound around the man's muscular neck as he planted kisses everywhere his lips could reach. He used the older man's shoulders as leverage to bounce in time with the rhythm the older man set. 

"Fuck." Danny hissed against his neck cumming hot and heavy buried inside his lover. Julian moaned feeling his boyfriend's cock swelling inside him, stretching him even further and slamming into his prostate. "Don't stop." He cried. Danny continued to slam into his boyfriend as he rode out the waves of orgasm. 

He bit down on the arms dealers shoulder desperate to cum. One more deep thrust as he was there, calling out Danny’s name as he tumbled over the edge. He trembled through the aftershocks letting his legs hang limp. 

Danny let him down gently holding him close. "I don't know if I can stand." Julian mumbled as Danny chuckled softly. "So no shower then?" "Pretty sure I need to clean sand out of my ass. Thanks for that by the way." "Hey you weren't the one who was pushed headfirst into the sand." Danny grumbled reaching for the shampoo.

Julian murmured contently, his feet swaying to the beat where they were perched in Danny's lap as the weapons dealer strummed his acoustic guitar. He was stretched out large sectional with Max sprawled next to him. Gronk stood nearby grilling steaks as Chris Long lounged in the hammock sipping on a beer. All in all, it was a perfect ending to the day. 

Their beautiful serenity was disturbed by the shrill ring of Julian's phone. Max raised his head huffing at the offending device as Julian sighed glancing at the caller ID before answering. Danny stilled his fingers and raising his eyebrows in question. "Hi Tom." 

Great, Danny mentally sighed, the director calling wasn't a good sign. "Um." Julian paused sending an unsure glance his lover's way which only piqued Danny's interest. "Let me talk to him first. Yea. I'll call you back later." 

"New misson?" The gun runner asked "You could say that." Danny put his guitar aside as Julian sat up swinging his feet to the ground. "What's going on?" "Brady wants us to infiltrate a club." Danny and Chris both looked perplexed. "Club?" "A dance club in Colombia." "Dance club? I'm in!" Gronkowski shouted from across the patio. 

Julian shook his head "Apparently the owner is looking for someone to move drugs for him." Danny tensed up at the mention of drugs "And what does that have to do with you?" "Us." The agent replied and Danny's eyes narrowed. "Us?" "He wants us to investigate and pose as drug runners." 

"Why us? I don't have anything to do with drugs nor do I want to!" "Its a gay club." "Gay club? As in lesbians?" Gronk asked a little too excited. "Well yes but also men." Gronk nodded turning back to the grill in thought. "So that's the only reason they want us? Because we’re a gay couple?” The arms dealer asked, still suspicious of the CIA’s motive. 

Julian nodded looking a little sheepish "And because you have ties to the drug community." Danny whipped around with a growl "You know how I fucking feel about drugs Julian!" The agent held up his hands "I know. I know. But Mannings used to run for them and now they need someone new. Word got out that you killed Mannings so it would only make sense your picking up his old clientele. It would fit our cover really well." 

Danny was fuming as he got to his feet and stormed into the house, the door swinging violently on it hinges as it was slammed. Julian sighed running a hand through his mostly dried hair "That could have gone better." Max whined nudging at the agent's leg. "I know boy. I'll go talk to him." 

He followed after his very peeved boyfriend "Danny." He heard something slam in the kitchen and walked in to find his lover pouring a large amount of whiskey into a glass. The arms dealer's caramel eyes met his own as the agent spoke softly "We don't have to do this." 

The younger man moved closer but still kept his distance "I only asked because there has been an outbreak of drugs laced with fentanyl in the US. People are overdosing at an alarming rate and a majority of these drugs are linked back to this club but we need solid evidence." 

The ice cubes rattled as Danny lifted the glass to his lips and paused "People are dying?" The agent nodded "Recently a young boy." The arms dealer closed his eyes with a frown. "I don't like this but I'll consider it. But I want more details first." A small smile crossed the spy's face. "I'll call Brady." 

"So you sent in a team before us?" Danny stood with his arms crossed over his chest a glare fixed to face. "Yes. They didn't connect." Tom Brady replied trying and failing to hide a grin. "You can say that again!" Flavia cackled in the background. Long rubbed his hands together "This sounds juicy. Do tell!" 

"Gladly! Move over Brady." She bumped him with her hip. "Sweet Cheeks you'll love this! He sent Romo and Hogan." Julian burst into laughter "You're kidding me!" "Nope!" She was positively beaming "Apparently they weren't a believable couple." She emphasized her point with air quotes. 

"You kiss Romo!" Chris Hogan shouted from across the room. "Oh fuck you Hogan!" Romo screamed as Flavia chirped "Gladly. Come here Tony." Brady groaned, shaking his head "We're in a workplace people! Anyway.” He ignored the bickering group behind him “Rogers got suspicious so they aborted the mission." 

"What set him off?" Danny asked finding no humor in any of it. "Well first there was." Flavia started only to hiss in pain. "Ouch Baby Face!" She snapped as Hogan shoved her out of frame. "If you want to work with him you have to pass his tests." Julian frowned "Tests? Like what?" 

Hogan blushed "He wanted us to prove we were really a couple and." He trailed off looking in Romo's direction for help. Tony appeared on screen a minute later "He said we didn't act like a couple and he wanted us to prove our devotion to one another." 

"I told it you it’s not hard.” Flavia butted in slowly shaking her hips “Grind on each other and kiss a bit and you're good but no. According to these idiots there's no need for that we look like a couple by just holding hands. And awkwardly if I might add. You two looked like little kids forced to hold hands to cross the street." "So we didn't click very well big deal." Tony grumbled. 

"Hey we tried. We kissed but then he wanted more." "That was not a kiss Sweetie!" Flavia called. "More?" Danny asked looking a tad bit alarmed. "The man is fucking pervert!" Romo added as his cheeks started to redden up. Chris Long grinned "Oh that's no problem for these two! They can put on quite a show!" 

"Fuck you!" Danny growled as Long snickered. "So give us more information on this club and its owner." Tom grinned "Gladly. So Danny is going as himself for the most part. You are looking into moving drugs for Aaron Rogers the club owner. He is in need of someone to move his product since Mannings are out of the picture and you would fit the bill perfectly. He knows you killed Mannings so you just have to sell that you’re interested in taking over their territories and moving product for him."

"And Rogers is going to buy this?" Danny asked, skeptical as he cross his arms. "He had no loyalties to him. He told us himself he never liked Peyton and was already looking into another supplier when he died." "Sounds easy enough." Danny replied. 

"Maybe for you two. You actually want to kiss your partner." Hogan snapped as Romo rolled his eyes. "You'd be honored to kiss me Hogs." "Anyway." Tom shook his head at both agents "We need you to make a deal to move his product and get proof he's lacing it so we can shut him down permanently." 

The arms dealer nodded "So you want me to get him to agree to me as his new runner?” Tom nodded and Danny looked to Julian before replying “Consider it done." "Great. Which brings us to the cover ids for the rest of you. Long and Gronkoswki you can be yourselves. Rogers will dig up any info he can find on you to be sure your legitimate so you two keep your names and remain body guards." 

Gronk sighed in disappointment "Aww man I wanted a cool identity." "Sorry not this time at least not for you." Julian groaned as Tom grinned like a maniac. "Don't worry were keeping your name the same. Well your first name anyway." 

"That's because Jules is the perfect name for the arms dealer's boyfriend he picked up at strip." "Don't say it." Julian hissed. "Club." She finished with a smirk. "Seriously? A stripper? Again?" "Well I was going to make it exotic dancer but I wasn't sure you had the moves." Tom winked as Julian buried his face in his hands.

"You were a stripper before?" Danny asked turning wide eyes to his boyfriend. The spy groaned in embarrassment before mumbling "I was an escort not a stripper." "I remember that one." Flavia chimed in fondly. "Welker wanted in on that mission so badly." 

Danny let out a low animalistic growl at Welker's name, he didn’t want to think of his boyfriend ‘escorting’ anyone especially that pervert. "Don't worry Sweet Cheeks I made you ex-military with a specialty in high tech weaponry. You two met at a club and the rest is history. You've been happily together for two years and assist your lover in acquiring only the highest quality weapons on the market." 

Julian sighed gratefully "Thank you." She shrugged "No problem. But if you ever want to bust out a pole dance I'll gladly watch." The agent rolled his eyes as Danny wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "Sorry but that's a private show." 

Flavia sighed in disappointment "What's a girl got to do to get a little action around here?" Tom shook his head, motioning for her to be quiet "We'll get some gadgets to you and I'll have the file on Rogers and his club sent to your email." The agent hummed “Sounds good.” 

"Can we get some cool stuff again? Please Flavia!" Gronk asked giving his best puppy dog eyes. She smiled brightly. "Of course you can." He grinned from ear to ear. "Great thanks! So when do we leave?" “How does tomorrow morning sound?” The director asked. 

“Too early but I can make it work.” Gronkowski replied and Danny rolled his eyes again. “Perfect I have the plane pick you up tomorrow morning.” Danny crossed his arms with a huff “I have my own plane.” “I know but this one has everything you need on it to go undercover.” 

The arms dealer sighed “Fine.” Tom nodded approvingly “Good. The pilot will arrive bring and early tomorrow. Have a good day.” The screen went black and Julian turned to Danny “Ready for your first undercover op?”


	2. In the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hit the club to do some investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've got Usher in my head..... Anyway Enjoy :)

They touched down in Colombia, the limo taking them to their condo just down the beach from Aaron's Club, Oasis. They headed to their room dropping off their belongings and changing into more comfortable clothing. "Shall we take a stroll up the beach?" Julian asked turning to Danny with smile. 

They looked the part of lovers as they strolled along with beach hand in hand. A slight breeze blew their silk button up shirts which hung open to reveal their well sculpted abs. Both men wore swim trunks and sandals, easily blending in with the other tourists staying at the resort. 

"That must be it." Danny nodded towards a large elegant looking building. "Appears to be." Julian replied as they stepped closer. The neon "Oasis" sign was unlit as it hung above the large entrance. A large hotel was attached to the club, stretching out along the beachfront. 

"You ready to go clubbing tonight?" The agent asked winking at his lover. The weapons dealer smirked "The real question is can you handle my dance moves?" "Depends how good they are." The agent replied, his voice dropping an octave. The weapons dealer chuckled "I'm no undercover stripper but I do alright." 

Julian scoffed "It was one time." Danny mock pouted "And sadly I missed it." Julian rolled his eyes "Well maybe if you behave I'll show you some moves later on." The weapons dealer growled softly, squeezing the agent’s hand "You know I never behave so don't tease me." 

Danny peered at himself in the mirror; black silk button up with the top few button undone, chain around his neck, couple of matching metal chain bracelets around his right wrist, tight black jeans, and fresh black and white sneakers. He raked a hand through his hair roughing it up a little with a smirk. He looked good and he was ready. 

Julian came up behind him, sliding his hands into the front pocket of his lover's jeans as he nibbled at his ear lobe "You look hot as fuck." Danny smirked turning his head slightly to nuzzle his boyfriend "So you do." The agent looked the part; a light grey tank top layered over with a lightweight white button up left open, dark tight jeans, and pair of black and grey sneakers. He trimmed up his scruff, his hair fluffed up swiped to the side, a silver chain dangling from around his neck with a few bracelets around his left wrist including a large expensive watch. 

Danny scraped his lips across the spy's before deepening the kiss. Julian moaned softly pulling away "Save it for tonight Handsome." He held up a large silver Rolex, studded with diamonds "Don't forget this." 

"Of course." He accepted the watch wrapping it around his wrist and fastening it. "You ready?" Julian nodded in reply "Yup." They headed for the door hand in hand as Max followed after. "No boy. You stay." Max tilted his head in confusion as Julian kneeled down to pet him. "Sorry Max. You stay here tonight. We'll be back." The Doberman sighed trotting back over to his large rug on the corner and curling up. 

Danny rolled his eyes "You're so dramatic." The large dog huffed in response refusing to look in his owner's direction. The weapon's dealer shook his head "Let's go." They grabbed Gronkowski and Long and headed for the club. 

The neon sign glowed brightly in the darkness as if drawing them towards it. The crew could hear the music, which grew louder as they approached "Sounds like its hopping tonight. I hope they have a good bar." Gronkowski commented. "No alcohol. I want you two on alert tonight." Danny ordered eyeing both his guards. 

Chris Long nodded as Gronkowski deflated in disappointment "Yes boss." "Good." He grabbed Julian's hand interlacing their fingers as they headed inside the club. The two guards followed closely behind as Danny slid a handful of cash to the bouncers, who nodded and allowed them entry. 

The two guards lingered near the doorway as Julian and Danny ventured deeper inside the club. "Let's get a drink." The agent suggested pulling his lover towards the bar. Danny grinned, a drink could always improve the situation. They leaned on the bar, sipping whiskey as they surveyed the club. 

Julian nodded towards what appeared to be a private room. "My guess is that's where Rogers hangs out. Romo said he likes to watch over his club, apparently the dancing is a turn on." Danny raised his eyebrows "Is that so?" The agent nodded slightly leaning in close "You up for some dancing?" 

They made their way out to the dance floor, a few other couples were scattered across it, lost in their own worlds. A few singles were out on the floor as well, eyeing the new couple who ignored them. Julian plastered himself against Danny as the older man's arms wrapped around his waist. They ground against each other as their bodies swayed to the beat. 

Aaron Rodgers looked down from his private booth that overlooked his club. He enjoyed the view, watching as couples pressed against each other slowly gyrating to the beat. His two lovers were besides him, Jordy on one side and Randall on the other. His eyes scanned the dance floor, stopping on a couple he didn’t recognize. 

Both were similar in size; short in stature but well-built and putting on quite the show. The slighter smaller, dirty blonde was grinding up against the brunette with all he had. His ass rubbing over the taller man’s crotch as he gyrated to the rhythm. 

The brunette was glued to his backside thrusting his hips in time with beat while his hands traveled downwards; stopping at the hemline of the blonde's painted on jeans. He used his thumbs to lift the tight grey shirt the blonde was wearing just slightly, but it was enough to make the club owner drool. He stared at the tight v line of the blonde's abdomen as it disappeared into his jeans. Fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Rodgers had seen in a long time. 

Julian smirked as he caught the club owner’s eye for a spilt second, turning to Danny to sneak a kiss while burying a hand in the raven locks. “He's watching.” Danny grinned against his lover's temple “Then let's give him a show.” He guided Julian's face to his, letting a thumb stroke over the swollen lips before capturing them with his own. 

The spy melted into the kiss, tilting his head back to deepen it. The agent broke the kiss twisting around his partner's arms and rutting his half hard cock into his lover's crotch. Danny groaned into Julian's mouth as he slid his hand into the back pocket of the younger man's jeans and holding him hostage. 

"Those two." He pointed down at the two men dry humping each other in the middle of dance floor. "Who are they?" His two guards, Watt and Matthews leaned exchanged a look before Watt spoke up "Not sure boss." 

"Find out please." Watt nodded heading out of the room. He returned a few minutes later handing Aaron a tablet. "The dark haired one is Danny Amendola." "Ahh the one who took down Peyton, I should thank him for that. So I assume he's here on business." Rodgers remarked, eyes slipping back towards the dance floor. "Perhaps a little pleasure too." 

"Word has it he's looking to pick up Manning's clients." Rodgers nodded for Watt to continue his eyes still on the dance floor. "The other man is lover. They met a few years back. His name is Julian he's ex-military and weapons expert. He helps Amendola run guns." 

"Well they have certainly caught my attention." He smirked tearing his eyes away from the dance floor as Jordy leaned in for kiss. He readily accepted it pulling the smaller man tight against him. He broke the kiss with a chuckle as Randall pressed against him with a whine. "Always so jealous babe." 

He wrapped his other arm around Cobb and pulled him close. He turned to his guards "I'd like to be introduced bring them both to me." Watt and Matthews nodded before heading downstairs to the club. 

 

"We have company." Danny whispered glancing over Julian's shoulder as they continued to grind against each other. Julian nuzzled his lover's neck, his stubble scraping the sensitive skin of his throat "Rodgers?" Danny dipped his head down placing a kiss on the agent's neck "Nope. Looks like his guards." 

 

Danny made eye contact with the two men as they approached. "Can I help you?" He asked continuing to dance. "Our boss requests an audience with the two of you." "Your boss?" Danny asked. Matthews nodded "The Owner of the Club, Mr. Rodgers. So please follow me." 

Danny held a hand up as Gronkowski and Long approached. Watt and Gronkowski were sizing each other up as if preparing for a fight. Matthews ignored the two, leading the way to the private suite with Julian and Danny following behind with the other three guards in tow. Matthews opened the door to the suite and waved Julian and Danny inside. 

He held out an arm to stop Gronkowski and Long "You two stay here." "Excuse me?" Gronk snapped and Danny turned. "Its fine Rob. You two stay here." The two guards nodded, taking a step back. 

"I don't like this." Long whispered and Gronk nodded in agreement. "But we could totally take those two meatheads." He whispered leaning over to Long. "Of course we could." He laughed sharing a fist bump with the other guard. 

Julian and Danny shared a glance as ventured in the poorly lit room. There sat Rodgers on a huge leather sectional with two men lounging beside him. A big fluffy Persian cat sat not too far from them on large velvet pillow. Danny had to hold back an eye roll, of course the douche had a cat. 

Aaron Rodgers took his time eyeing the new comers, he nodded in approval. "Welcome to Oasis. You two seemed to have been enjoying yourself." "We have." Danny replied with a grin and pulling Julian closer by the waist. 

Aaron smirked "Good. We aim to please here. Which brings me to my next question. Are you in town for business or pleasure?" "Perhaps a little of both." The arms dealer replied with a smirk. "Your business wouldn't happen to be with me would it?" The club owner purred curiously.

Danny shrugged "You caught me. I hear you may be looking for someone to move product for you and I thought I'd offer my services. I'm Danny Amendola." The weapons dealer stuck out a hand which Rodgers took and shook firmly. "So you’re the one who I have to thank for ridding the world of those dreadful Mannings." 

"Your welcome." The gun runner replied. "I understand you run weapons mainly." Danny nodded "Slowly expanding and picking up some of Manning’s business." "Interesting. I could use someone to run for me but I don't just work with anyone." Rogers leaned back looping am arm back around Jordy as he continued.

"If you want to run for me I need to know your trustworthy." Danny raised an eyebrow as a wicked grin spread across the club owner's face. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. If your reputation is to be believed, you'll have no problem passing my tests." His eyes flickered to Julian "I don't believe we were properly introduced."

The agent sent him a small smile stepping away from Danny and offering his hand. "I'm Jules." Rodgers gripped the smaller hand, tugging Julian closer and placing a kiss on his knuckles. "That you are." The spy giggled as Danny growled in warning, pulling his lover back close. 

Rogers smiled holding up his hands. "I have no interest in stealing another man's lover." He paused gazing at the couple. "But if you were ever interested in some group action I'd be happy to oblige." Julian noticed the jealous looks shot his way by both of Rogers’s boyfriends, he made a mental note to watch out for them. 

"Anyway you two go enjoy yourselves well talk business tomorrow." Danny nodded and the club owner clapped his hands together. "Perfect I look forward to tomorrow. Oh and where are you two staying?" "Just down the beach." Danny replied and Rodgers shook his head. "I insist you stay here. I'll send someone to gather you and your guard’s things." 

"That’s unnecessary." Danny argued as Rodgers leaned forward, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "I insist." Danny looked to his companion who cuddled even closer. "Come on babe. He's being very generous." Julian purred pressing up against his boyfriend. "Alright." Danny replied. "But we'll grab our own things. I don't want my dog to tear up one of your employees." 

"You have a dog?" Rodgers wrinkled his face up in disgust and Danny had to resist punching him. "Yes. Is that a problem?" "Not at all." The club owner replied smoothly "I look forward to meeting him. Enjoy your evening." 

"Thank you. We will." Danny replied sliding an arm around Julian and leading him to the door. The agent shot Rogers one last smile over his shoulder before turning the corner. "I don't trust him." Danny said once they were outside of the club and out of earshot of Rodgers and his people. 

"Me either. He's up to something. We need to be on our guard at all times especially since we have no clue what these tests of his consist of." "Which is why I have no intention of letting you out of sight." Danny replied snuggling closer. "More like an excuse to have your hands on me." Julian shot back. 

"I always want to have my hands on you but you saw the way he looked at you. He's dying to get you alone." Julian chuckled "Jealous?" Danny made a disguised sound "Of Rodgers? Hardly. The man doesn't hold a candle to me." 

Julian arched an eyebrow "You sound very sure of yourself." The weapons dealer stopped dead in his tracks, turning to Julian with fire in his eyes "Should I be worried." The agent shook his head, pulling Danny close by the belt loops and meeting his intense expression with his own. "No. I only have eyes for you." 

"Good." The arms dealer replied his lips meeting his boyfriends. Julian readily accepted the kiss but quickly pulled back. Danny looked confused "What's wrong?" His lover looked frustrated "I need you to understand that I may have to do certain things, act certain ways to keep our cover. I may have to flirt with Rodgers, you may have to too, we have to do things out of character sometimes for the job." 

"I know." Danny replied softly. "I just want you to know that no matter what I do or say undercover it doesn't change how much I love you." Brown eyes softened as Danny opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted. "We have to keep up appreances no matter what. If they find out." 

"I know." The weapon's dealer interrupted cupping his lover's cheek. "We'll be ok." "Ok." Julian replied. "But I needed to be sure." Danny nodded "I know. Let's go get our stuff. We can't keep the royal Rodgers waiting." 

Max was thrilled to see his people, sloppily kissing them both before sniffing all over and snorting. "Sorry boy they have a cat." Danny replied as Max huffed still inspecting their clothes. "We're changing hotels. Let's go Max." The Doberman trailed happily next to his owner down the hall. 

They stepped into the lavish hotel lobby, everything from the carpets to the decor screamed high end luxury. "Good you're here. My name is TJ Watt and I run the hotel for Mr. Rogers. Anything you need I'm at your service. Shall we get you up to your room?" 

"Yes. Thank you." Danny replied as TJ escorted them towards the elevator. He was just about to press the button when the doors slid open revealing Rodgers and his entourage. "You made it and you met JJ’s brother TJ." He clapped his hands together. "But you must be tired. TJ will show you your room and well see you tomorrow. Anything you need TJ is your man." 

Danny nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality." "Well of course. You two enjoy yourselves. Goodnight." He winked at the couple as he strode away. "Well that was weird." Gronkowski blurted out as the elevators doors closed. 

"What was?" The younger Watt asked as Danny and Long both elbowed Gronkowski. "Ouch." "Oh just running into your boss like that. I figured he would still be at the club." Julian replied, covering for the group as he side eyed Gronkowski. 

"Oh he usual would but I'm sure he wanted to be sure you were welcomed properly." "How very kind." Danny replied biting his tongue to keep him from making a sarcastic comment. Julian must have noticed, because he saw the small smile light up the agent's face out of his peripherals. 

The elevators opened and Watt escorted the group down the hall. "Mr. Rogers wasn't sure if you two preferred separate rooms or not." He motioned to Rob and Chris. "So I prepared separate rooms but if you wanted one." "Two is great." Long interrupted seeing where the conversation was headed. 

"Of course." TJ replied. "Mr. Amendola this you and your companion's room." He opened the door and handed Danny the key. The rooms on each side are for you two gentlemen." He handed Long and Gronkowki their respective keys. "Have a good night gentlemen. And let me you if you need anything." 

He bid them goodnight leaving Julian and Danny alone. The weapons dealer sat on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as Julian tossed his chain on the dresser and kicked off his shoes. "So I'm your companion now?" "We can't all be the boss babe." Danny replied smirking at his lover. 

Julian rolled his eyes in reply as Danny chuckled "Don't like your cover?" "Just for once I'd not like to not just be eye candy." Julian replied slowly making his way over to the bed as Danny reached out snagging the agents arm and pulling him close. "But your gorgeous eye candy." 

Julian's face was dead pan as he playfully smacked Danny on the arm. "Thanks for that." "Hey." Danny cupped the spy's chin and tilted upwards "You're so much for than that." Their eyes met, Danny flashing him a genuine smile. "I've never met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will. It’s one of the many reasons I love you."

Julian's lips crashed against his own and Danny moaned in surprise. He quickly responded hauling the agent into his lap as the younger man planted kisses along his jawline. The arms dealer leaned back bringing Julian with him. 

The agent grinned sitting up slightly and flinging his shirt aside "You ready to break in this bed Daniel?" "You know better." He growled, a small smirk growing as he added "My companion." Julian frowned at him before pouncing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I type Mr. Rodgers all I can think of Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. Haha anyone remember that show?  
> Chapter 3 coming your way soon.


	3. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets in a little over his head and Danny's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to dig a little deeper into our favorite gun runner's past.........

“You ready for this?” Julian asked coming up behind Danny and glancing at their reflection in the full length mirror. “As I’ll ever be.” The weapons dealer replied finishing buttoning up his dress shirt but leaving the top two unfastened. The spy grinned playfully leaning over and undoing another “Makes you more mysterious.”

“Is that so?” Danny whispered, his scruff tickling the younger man’s neck causing his cock to spring to life. “You’re bad. Don’t start what you can’t finish.” Julian replied rubbing his erection against the older man’s thigh. “Oh I can finish alright and so will you.”

“Later.” The agent replied giving Danny one last longing look before heading for the door. “Tease.” The arms dealer called following after his boyfriend. They met Long and Gronkowski in the hall before piling into the elevator. The host greeted them warmly and informed them that Mr. Rodgers was expecting them which just only served to unnerve Danny more. Why was this fucker always expecting them?

They were lead to the outdoor patio where Aaron Rodgers was already seated with his two lovers and body guards. And of course nearby was the snow white cat, who hissed in Max’s direction. Rogers chuckled “Don’t mind him, he’s an old grump.” Max lifted his lips, ready to snarl at the feline when Danny reprimanded him with a snap of his fingers.

The Doberman glanced up at his owner and was promptly told to sit. He obeyed, lying down at Danny’s feet all while keeping a vigilant eye on the cat. He didn’t trust that fur ball not to attack one of his people when his head was turned.

“I trust you enjoyed your evening?” Rodgers asked raising a brow in interest. Julian smiled coyly back at the club owner, leaning closer to Danny as the gun runner responded. “We did. Thank you for your hospitality.” The club owner waved him off “Think nothing of it. Please relax, eat, enjoy some drinks I unfornately have business to attend to. But I look forward to seeing you in the club this evening.”

“We will see you there.” Danny replied with a small nod. “Good. I look forward to a repeat.” He paused to lick his lips and Danny fought back a growl. “Of your performance on the dance floor.” Danny nodded curtly as Julian smiled flirtatiously “Can’t wait.” The club owner nodded approvingly, letting his eyes linger over the spy before departing.  
Gronkowski turned to the rest of the group once Rogers was out of ear shot “What the fuck was that? He totally copped a boner watching you two hump each other’s brains out last night.” Danny glared at the body guard. “We all heard him. We don’t need your commentary.”  
“Well I enjoy your commentary Rob.” Chris Long chimed, smiling brightly in the arms dealer’s direction. Danny rolled his eyes turning to his boyfriend. “It was creepy I agree.” Julian said as if reading the other man’s mind. “But you did a good job of keeping up your cover. I know you wanted to deck him.”

“Aww look at you two, reading each other’s mind already.” Chris Long cooed as Julian flipped him the bird before continuing. “We will need to be on that dance floor tonight.” Danny sighed in annoyance. “I agree. But this guy is one sick fucker.”

“Oh come on. The man just enjoys a little performance.” Gronk said with a wink. “You two are like his own live.” The large man snapped his mouth shut as Danny pushed away from the table, a murderous look in his eyes. The large guard looked nervous, lifting the menu to cover his face “So what looks good on here.”

“Gronk wasn’t wrong.” Julian whispered stepping out of the shower a while later. “Hm. About what?” Danny asked glancing up from sorting through his suitcase. He was trying to wear something sexy yet not too revealing.

“Wear the black ones.” Julian commented heading to his own suitcase. Danny held them up thoughtfully, then nodded to himself as he laid them on the bed. “And the white silk button up. It brings out your eyes.” “So you’re telling me how to dress now?” Danny grumbled tossing the white shirt aside but damn Julian was right, it looked great on him. 

“Anyway you were saying Gronk wasn’t wrong which I find hard to believe.” Julian pulled out a pair of white pants, frowning at them before tossing them aside and replying. “I do feel like we’re in a porno.” Danny scoffed loudly “Not you too. It’s just dancing! And we have clothes on!”

“I know. It’s not the dancing part that weirds me out.” Julian replied inspecting another pair of pants. “I know. Wear the white ones.” Danny commented as Julian raised an eyebrow. “So you’re dressing me now?” Danny smirked “If the shoe fits babe.”

They entered the club, hand in hand while Long and Gronkowski resumed their spot by the door. “I’m going to need a drink first.” The weapons dealer announced dragging his lover towards the bar. He ordered them each a shot of whiskey. “To dancing like fools.” They clinked glasses before downing the shots. Julian leaned in close “He’s here and he’s watching. You ready to go?”

Danny gripped his hand tightly as they glided onto the dance floor. The beat was easy to move to but the gunner runner was still stiff. Julian took notice, unhooking the muscular arms from around his waist and spinning around to face the older man.

He captured the Danny’s lips with his own as he slowly ground his hips against the weapons dealers. The older man groaned as the agent nibbled on his bottom lip. “Ignore the noise. Focus on me.” Julian murmured winding his arms around Danny’s neck and pressing himself closer somehow.

He could do that. The next second Julian gasped as the older man’s hand found his ass and squeezed hard. “You said focus.” Danny whispered as Julian bit his lip in retaliation. “Ow.” He hissed and the younger man smirked. Their little competitive dance continued for a few more moments until Julian noticed the approach of Rodger’s guards.

“They’re here.” Danny lifted his face from where it was buried in the spy’s neck. “So they are. Shall we?” The younger man nodded pulling back. It was the same routine as the night before.

Watt led them up to Roger’s VIP booth while Gronk and Long trailed after with Matthews bringing up the rear. Rob and Chris exchanged a glance before leaning back against the wall outside the private room. Matthews nodded in approval as Watt opened the door and waved them in.

Aaron Rodgers sat in his same spot, a boyfriend on each arm with his legs spread wide. “I enjoyed your little show.” The club owner commented sliding his eyes down to his erection and back up to the couple. Danny fought with everything he had not to shoot the asshole between the eyes right then and there.

Julian giggled and Danny had to fight to keep his eyes on Rodgers. His boyfriend had just giggled like a school girl with a crush at the sick fucker and he didn’t like it. He pulled the spy to his hip, his fingers digging painfully into the agent’s side in warning. 

Jules seemed unfazed, leaning his head on Danny’s shoulder with a flirty grin. Rodger’s smirked back at the younger man. “You’re a lucky man Amendola.” Danny met Rodger’s smirk with his own as he patted Julian’s hip. “Don’t I know it.”

Cobb snorted quietly causing Roger’s to turn to him with a glare. The smaller man swallowed sinking down, obviously not having meant for anyone to hear. Rodgers apparently satisfied turned back to the couple with a grin. “So I did a little research this morning and apparently you have quite the gun running business. I made a few calls and your clients speak very highly of you.”

“I must admit I didn’t realize the volume of weapons you move. It’s quite impressive. However.” Danny raised an eyebrow as the club owner continued. “I don’t see that you move other products much.” “I’m stepping away from the arms business a little more and letting this one take the lead.”

He squeezed Julian to him and the younger man grinned. “And I’m looking to expand. You seem to have a good operation here set up here with no way to move it. I did my research as well and your clients also speak highly of you. Which means you take pride in your work. You only want the highest quality for your clients and that’s me. You won’t find anyone to take better care of your products than me.”

Rogers nodded thoughtfully leaning back onto his plush sofa. “You are more expensive than the other two who came to me offering their services.” Danny chuckled. “And what amateurs were those? If you want to entrust your product to cheap idiots be my guest. When they screw up the first shipment and they will, call me and I can assure you my rates will have doubled.”

“You make a valid argument.” Rogers replied. “But if you’re going to move for me you need to recognize the different products and understand how they need to be handled. Some are humidity sensitive others need to be kept wrapped at all times.”

“Of course.” Danny agreed. “It won’t be a problem I assure you.” Rodgers grinned wildly. “Good then you won’t mind identifying this for me?” He snapped his fingers and Matthews stepped forward with a tightly wrapped package.

Danny raised an eyebrow “Gloves?” “Of course.” The club owner replied as Matthews tossed him a pair. Danny whipped out his knife, carefully lifting one edge of packaging “Its heroin.” He accepted a rag from Matthews wiping the knife blade clean.

“Very good.” “You’re packaging could be better.” Danny replied and Rodgers looked a tad annoyed. “Oh?” The weapons dealer smirked “It should be wrapped tight enough that the only way to open it would be to cut it. Keeps the moisture out which leads to a better overall product.”

“I’m impressed. This one?” Mathews handed him a bag of white pills. Danny lifted it to the light inspecting it. He’s been around drugs enough his in life to recognize most of them. “It’s oxy.” He tossed the bag back to Clay.

“Very good. And this one?” Rodgers pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. He opened it, dumping out a few colorful round pills and offering one to Danny. The arms dealer barely glanced at it. “It’s X.” “Correct. Why don’t you give it a try?” The gun runner narrowed his eyes “No thanks.”

Rodgers chuckled. “You want my business you’ll try it.” Danny narrowed his eyes replying “Its bad business practice to get addicted to your product.” “Very true. But I’m going to need you to show me you’re serious if you want my business.”

Danny noticed as Matthews and Watt both stepped closer to them flashing their guns in the process. “How do I know you didn’t lace it?” He asked, attempting to stall the club owner. Rodgers shrugged, a grin plastered on his face “You don’t.”  
He popped the bottle back open grabbing two more pills and popping one into each of his boyfriend’s mouths. “I assure its X and nothing more. I wouldn’t give my babies here anything that wasn’t pure.” He cooed, snuggling both of his lovers close. “So try it. Last offer.” Danny was about to tell Rodgers to shove his fucked up offer right up his ass when Julian stepped forward.

“Its just a little X babe.” The spy replied and before Danny could stop him, tossed the pill in his mouth and swallowed. “That’s the spirit. Listen to your boy and loosen up a little Amendola.” Rogers exclaimed clapping his hands. 

Danny barely heard a word Rogers said, he was so enraged that Julian had just taken drugs like it was nothing. But he was also growing concerned as Julian stumbled a bit. He yanked his boyfriend to him, holding him tight. Rodgers chuckled at the pair “Calm down Amendola, he’ll be fine. What I need to know now is that you’re prepared to handle the volume of product I have. I have multiple shipments weekly.”

The weapons dealer took a breath, he needed to calm down and play along. “It won’t be a problem.” “I’m glad to hear it but I fear you won’t have room to store it.” Rodgers replied staring intensely at the couple. Danny hesitated and Julian jumped in. “What about Manning’s old store house babe? The one in Cuba.”

Rodger’s raised his head interested. “Good thinking. We just recently acquired it and it should more than suit your needs.” Danny replied. “Perfect. Now do you ship by boat or plane?” Danny frowned as Julian trembled slightly against him. “Either one. Whatever is your preferred method.”

The weapons dealer glanced at Rodger’s two lovers, noticing they both were beginning to shake. He really needed to get Julian out of here and apparently the younger man felt the same way. “Babe I’m getting really hot. Can we go back to the room please?” Julian whined unbuttoning another button on his shirt and sliding a hand in.

“Business first babe. You know that.” Danny replied pulling Julian’s hand out of his shirt. The spy let out a breathy whimper, rutting against him. Rodgers laughed waving them off. “Go enjoy your evening. We can talk business at lunch tomorrow.”

The weapons dealer nodded, bidding the other three men goodnight. Watt opened the door and both Gronkowski and Long jumped to attention as Danny came out supporting Julian. He glared at the guards shaking his head, telling them they were not to ask questions.

Once they made it into the elevator and the doors closed Chris Long turned to the agent. “What did you take?” “How do you know I took anything.” Julian replied, his speech slurring slightly. Long rolled his eyes about to reply when Danny snapped “X.”

The guard eyed Julian, reaching out to steady him as the agent swayed. “I’ll be fine. Just need to puke.” Julian grumbled swatting the guard’s hand away. “It’s a little too late for that its already in your system now.” Chris replied steadying the agent anyway.  
“I’m fine.” The spy insisted, this time allowing Long to support him. “You’re not fine.” Danny growled as the doors opened and he gripped the agent’s bicep roughly and drug the younger man down the hallway to their room.

“You were reckless. What if its been laced? What if its been cut with something else?” Danny raged, his anger reaching a crescendo. He helped the spy into the bathroom and deposited him near the toilet. The sound of vomiting filled the room a moment later and Danny turned away in disgust.

He turned back once silence returned to the room. Julian pushed himself up on shaky legs reaching for the medicine cabinet. “I had no choice Danny.” He mumbled brushing his teeth. “They would have killed us without a second thought. Now we passed his tests and.”

“At the cost of your health!” Danny interrupted with a growl. “It was X. lm fine.” The agent protested as the weapons dealer shook his head storming out of the bathroom. Didn’t Jules realize how dangerous those drugs could be? The agent sighed leaving the bathroom to find Danny tossing his clothes into his suitcase, frustration and anger bleeding from his every pore. 

The gun runner stiffened when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. “I know you hate drugs and I’m sorry but I was trying to keep our cover.” Julian whispered placing kisses along Danny’s shoulders. He heard a sigh as Danny’s shoulders sagged. “I know that. But you don’t realize how dangerous those pills are, I do. My dad was drug addict.” The weapons dealer whispered turning to face his lover. “And I watched as it slowly killed him.”

A soft sadness crossed the younger man’s face “Danny. I’m sorry.” The arms dealer clenched his jaw “That’s why I hate them. They turn good people into monsters.” Julian nodded stepping closer to his lover and holding him tightly. “It’s ok. It was a long time ago.” Danny replied pulling away and stripping down. 

Julian followed suit, leaving his clothes in a pile as his head started to spin. “Are you coming?” Danny asked with a frown as the spy stood naked in the middle of the room. When the agent didn’t respond he grew concerned slipping out of bed. “Jules?”

The agent blinked at him, his eyes wide. “What?” He couldn’t concentrate on what the older man was saying; he was so fucking hot, it felt like he was burning alive and his ears were ringing so loudly. He swayed, unsteady on his feet and Danny gripped his shoulders “You’re shaking.”

“Gonna be sick.” The agent mumbled and Danny frantically searched for the trash can. He got it just in time as bile rose up in younger man’s throat and he fell to his knees. “It’s ok.” The weapons dealer murmured settling on the floor as he rubbed his boyfriend’s back soothingly, fighting back memories of doing the same for his father.

An hour later and the younger man had finally stopped vomiting and Danny managed to get the agent into bed. Julian slept fitfully, whimpering as his muscles cramped painfully. Danny held him close, wiping a cool washcloth over his face. Neither man getting much sleep that night.

Danny stepped out of the shower the next morning, wrapping a towel around his waist as he headed into the bedroom. Julian was still sound asleep, curled up in bed and snoring softly. His body was drained from purging the X from his system.  
Max was stretched out next to the agent; the dog raised his head up as Danny approached. “Good boy.” He petted the Doberman before brushing a few sweaty hairs from off the younger’s man forehead. He was pleased to note the fever was gone, as was the profuse sweating and tremors.

He finished dressing, glancing over at his sleeping lover, contemplating whether to wake him or not. He ultimately decided to let the spy rest. “You protect him.” He instructed Max who wagged him tail in reply. “Good. I’ll be back soon.”

He met his guards in the hallway, checking that his listening device was ready to go before proceeding to lunch. Aaron Rodgers greeted them with his usual perverted enthusiasm. He looked Danny up and down with a smirk “Where’s your boy?” “Resting.” Danny replied flatly and the club owner laughed.

“You wore him out good huh?” Danny chose not to reply letting his eyes do the talking. He stared back at Rodgers, ready to get down to business. The club owner’s laughter finally died down “Both mine are still sound asleep too. X will do that to but it makes the sex so much hotter.” 

He noticed the arms dealer seemed unamused. “Anyway, let’s talk business.” Danny nodded in agreement. After listening to Rodger’s endless demands, he had to hand it to the club owner the man ran a tight ship and the gun runner could appreciate that. He could have done without the endless sexual innuendo however, and was ready for a nap as soon as lunch was over.

He headed back to the room to find Julian still out cold and Max perched protectively near him. He checked over his lover as he transferred the data from the listening device. He followed up and sent Ryan Allen a quick text.

Dola: Get what I sent you.

Allen: Yes. Good job.

Allen: Where’s Jules.

Danny glanced over to his sleeping lover, deciding to keep some information to himself.

Dola: Busy entertaining our target.

Allen: Good. I’ll touch base later.

The gun runner sighed heading out to the patio, Rodgers had insisted they stay for the next few days. Apparently he had a large shipment that would be ready for export this week and he wanted Danny see how it was to be packaged and shipped. So in the meantime he might as well soak up some sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come soon.


	4. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordy Nelson discovers and relays some startling information to Aaron Rodgers. This leads to Danny using his best acting skills to put on the performance of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July Everyone! I hope you had a safe and wonderful holiday. Now on with the show......

Aaron Rogers was lounging on his private beach, one away from the hotel and club patrons, when Jordy approached. “Come here baby.” Rodgesr pulled the smaller man into his lap for kiss. Jordy readily accepted the kiss snuggling against Rogers. “I found some interesting information.” “And what’s that?” Aaron murmured between kisses.

“Amendola’s boy isn’t who he says he is.” Aaron paused, shifting Jordy in his lap as he sat up higher in the chair. “What do you mean?” The club owner narrowed his eyes. “He’s CIA.” “Is that so?” “Yup. Here’s the proof.” He pulled out a tablet, offering it to his lover.

Aaron took the tablet, glancing down at it for a few minutes before pulling his lover back close. “You are a clever one aren’t you?” “Maybe.” Jordy replied leaning in for a kiss and Roger’s stopped him. “Just a second love.”

Jordy leaned back listening as his boss relayed the information to Matthews and Watt. He grinned to himself, he would cement his place as Aaron’s favorite now. Poor Cobb, the fool should have done some research.

He grinned as Aaron turned back to him, eyeing his body up and down. “Yes. Go get him and bring him to me.” He hung up setting his phone aside and pulling Jordy close. “Now where were we?” 

Max howled loudly as he was tossed into the bathroom and the door slammed shut. The Doberman threw himself against it desperately trying to escape and protect his human. Watt chuckled as Matthews hissed slapping a towel over the dog bite on his forearm. “First the fucking cat and now the damn dog.” The long haired man growled in frustration “Let’s just grab him and get out of here.”

“Fine by me.” Watt agreed standing over the sleeping agent and pulling out a set of cuffs. The second the cold metal touched his wrists the spy startled awake twisting away. “Fuck!” Watt shouted scrambling across the bed attempting to snag the smaller man.

Julian rolled out of reach just in time only to end up on the floor. The agent shook his head dazed as Matthews closed in on him grabbing his ankle. Julian grunted kicking at Matthews and catching his sore forearm. “You bitch!” Matthews screamed as Watt leapt off the bed tackling the spy.

Watt used his weight and much larger stature to pin Julian to the ground. The agent thrashed attempting to get free only to have the much large man grip his hair and slam his head into the floor. Julian gasped as his face met the cold tile floor as pain exploded across his skull.

The agent hissed, struggling weakly as Watt roughly pulled his hands behind his back and snapped on a pair of handcuffs. He tried to focus, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he needed some way to warn Danny. He could hear Max’s frantic barking as he was yanked to his feet and tossed over Watt’s shoulder.

Danny sat at the club’s bar enjoying a whiskey and wishing Julian was by his side. He was bored without the other man now. Before Julian was in the picture he would have strutted out to the dance floor and found the hottest guy to take home for the evening but now? Now he just wanted to spend his time in the company of the younger man. Fuck! He sounded pathetic.

He tossed back what whiskey remained in his glass. He ordered another in hopes of drowning those thoughts when Watt and Matthews entered the club. They spotted him and motioned him to follow. Danny set down his glass and followed after, noticing the large bandage Matthew’s was sporting on his forearm.

Danny frowned as he was directed to turn the corner, this was not the way to Roger’s VIP booth. “Where are we going?” “You’ll find out!” Matthews snapped. The arms dealer stopped dead in his tracks, crossing his arms. “You’re going to tell me where were going or I’m leaving immediately.” Matthews growled reaching towards his suit jacket when Watt gripped his wrist.

“Mr. Rogers would like to discuss business with you away from the club this evening.” Watt answered and Danny arched an eyebrow. “Boss I’m not sure about this.” Gronkowski whispered stepping closer. Danny glanced at his guard before nodding. “Proceed.”

They were lead outside of the club to what appeared to be storage building. Rogers stood in the middle of the room with his two boyfriends as usual. “Dola wonderful of you to join us.” Roger smiled warmly holding his arms open wide.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” The arms dealer asked folding his arms over his chest. “Well we have a little problem that needs solving.” Aaron replied dropping the smile and Danny’s stomach lurched. “What problem is that?” The arms dealer asked.

“Well it’s more of a whom.” The club owner replied. He nodded to his two guards and they disappeared out the back door. “It will just take a second and we’ll get this little mess all cleared up.” Roger’s assured them as Danny fought down the sick feeling in his stomach.

The door opened a second later and Danny’s eyes widened in surprise before quickly turning to anger as Matthews and Watt entered dragging a struggling Julian behind them. “What the fuck are you doing? Let him go now!” “Can’t do that.” Rogers replied calmly as Danny fumed.

“Do you know who your boy really is?” The club owner asked the weapons dealer. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Danny cried, hoping against all odds that hadn’t found you their true reason for being here. “He’s CIA.”

Fuck! “Bullshit.” Danny laughed, maybe he could bluff their way out of this. “I’m afraid its true.” Rodgers held out a tablet and Danny snatched it out of his hands. He scanned over the information and felt his heart sink; they wouldn’t be able to bluff their way out of this now.

There was a younger version of Julian staring back at him. His hair was longer and he was clean shaven. According to the information it was his ID badge from his first day working at the CIA. His eyes flickered to Julian’s for a second before returning to the tablet.

“So now you see I’m telling the truth. Which now leads me to wonder if you are?” Danny laughed heartily “Me? You think the most notorious gun runner in the world is secretly CIA? Now that’s funny!”

Rogers smirked. “If that’s so you’ll have no problem with me disposing of him.” Rodgers strode forward reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his gun. He pressed the weapon to the agent’s forehead turning to Danny.

The arms dealer stared back at him, his eyes hard as his mind grasped for a way to save his lover when the club owner spoke up. “On second thought shooting you would be quite messy to clean up. Perhaps there is another use for you.” Rogers’s tone turned dark as a wicked smile blossomed on his handsome face. He gripped the agent’s chin, forcing his head up as he stroked Julian’s cheek. 

“Yes. I think I have a much better use for you.” The spy flinched as Danny stomach tied itself in knots as his brain was desperately searching for way out this mess. “I have an associate who runs a sex club and he would pay top dollar for you.” The club owner purred. “Fuck you.” Julian growled as Rodgers chuckled darkly. “No sweetheart that’s what they’re going to do to you.”

The club owner turned to his guards, pointing to the spy “Clean him up good. I’ll make the call to get him picked up.” “No.” Danny snapped causing all heads to turn in his direction. “No one cleans up my mess. He’s mine to deal with.” The gun runner growled striding forward to stand in front of Julian.

Rodgers nodded stepping back and motioning his guards to do the same. Danny squatted down, gripping Julian’s hair tightly and forcing his head back. Blue eyes met his own brown, encouraging him to sell this. “How long have you been informing to the CIA.” “Fuck you.” Julian spat. “Not the right answer.” Danny replied raising a hand and slapping the spy across the face, hard enough to split the younger man’s lip.

“Let’s try this again babe. What have you told them?” Julian licked at his bloody lip, impressed with Danny’s acting skills. He growled back spitting right in the gun runner’s face. Danny didn’t flinch, wiping the spit off his cheek with a thumb glancing down at it. “Bad move.”   
Julian didn’t have a chance to react before Danny’s hand met his face for a second time and sent him crashing to the floor. The arms dealer grabbed the back of the agent’s shirt and hauled him to his knees. “You know what I do to liars babe.” The arms dealer cooed, whipping out his knife. “Last chance to tell me. What have you told them?”   
“Go to hell.” The agent growled and Danny shrugged. “Suit yourself. Well we don’t want to make a mess in the warehouse so.” He tossed the spy towards the guards.

“Throw him in car and make sure he’s well secured. Then pick me up at the hotel. I don’t want to soil my nice clothes.” “Yes boss.” Long and Gronkowski replied in unison, each grabbing an arm and hauling Julian to his feet.

The agent struggled in their grip and they drug him out the door. “If you don’t mind I have some unfinished business to take care of.” “Of course. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.” Rodgers apologized not looking the least bit sorry. The gun runner waved him off. “Its good to know who to trust. Thank you.”

Danny walked as quickly as he could back to hotel room without garnering extra attention. He could hear Max howling from down the hall as he sprinted to open the door. The bed was torn apart but otherwise the room looked untouched. He immediately opened the bathroom door and Max came charging out almost toppling Danny over.

Danny looked the Doberman over from nose to tail. “You seem ok boy. Did you bite that asshole Matthews?” Max wagged his tail before trotting over and investigating the sheets. He pawed at the bed covers barking at arms dealer.

“It’s ok boy. Jules is in the car. Let’s go get him!” The pair headed down the front steps of the hotel just in time for Gronkowski to pull up. Danny opened the back door, letting Max hop in and he slid in after.

Julian laughed at Max licked his face before attempting to curl up in his lap. He turned towards Danny as the older man climbed in. A moment later, after the door shut, hands were cupping his cheeks and lips were on his. He melted against the older man, letting go and ridding his body of all the built up tension. 

“I’m so sorry.” Danny whispered pulling back as a thumb stroked over Julian’s swollen bottom lip. “Its ok. It’s part of the.” The agent was cut off as Danny bear hugged him. “I’m sorry.” The arms dealer repeated his hands pausing on Julian’s lower back. “Wait. Are you still cuffed?”

“We didn’t know if Rogers was watching and it would look suspicious if he didn’t have them on.” Long replied passing bolt cutters to Danny. The gun runner made quick work of the cuffs and Julian sighed gratefully rubbing at his wrists. “You sure you’re ok?” Danny asked quietly.

He turned to his lover “I told you sometimes you have to bad things for good reasons in this job. You had no choice, if you didn’t sell it Rodgers would have killed us all.” He sent Danny a tired smile as leaned against the older man. “Who knew we would have to rely on Dola’s acting skills!” Gronk chirped.

“Better yet, they weren’t half bad.” Long added as arms dealer flipped off the occupants of the front seat. “I don’t think I’m cut out for this line of work.” The gun runner sighed wrapping an arm around his companion. “Because its too hard for you to hold your tongue?” Long offered.

Danny glared at his guard “No. Ok maybe. You know how many times I wanted to fuck up that asshole’s face?” Julian laughed “I had the same thoughts and he isn’t nearly as bad as some of the characters I’ve dealt with in the past.”

The spy felt lips press against his temple as Danny whispered “I never want to have to put my hands on you like that again.” Julian nodded, pressing closer to older man. “I know. I don’t ever want you to be put in that position again.” Chris Long glanced back in the rearview mirror at the two men, he knew how hard it had been on his boss. He turned to look out the window giving the couple some privacy.

“Were here.” Gronk announced as they pulled up to the shipping yard docks. “Looks like a good location.” Danny commented. Chris Long agreed “The water’s fairly deep plus it’s a remote location.” The guard glanced back to Julian with a smirk. “They’ll never find your body.”

The agent grinned back nodding. “Good. No doubt Rogers sent someone to watch.” “He did.” Gronk replied, gesturing towards the warehouses. “They’re parked over there. His people need to learn to shut off their headlights when following someone, especially to a place this remote.”

“Idiots.” Danny grumbled. “Makes us look like geniuses doesn’t it boss?” Gronk chuckled as Danny shook his head. “I wouldn’t say geniuses. Let’s get this over with.” The agent ducked down in the backseat as the rest of the occupants clambered out of the vehicle.

Gronk opened the trunk; he and Chris proceeded to grab a large bundle pulling it from the backseat. The body shaped package was wrapped in a tarp and sealed with duct tape. The two guards drug it over to the dock before tying a thick rope around it and tethering it to multiple bricks.

Danny stood nearby, Max at his side watching the whole scene. “Toss him overboard.” The arms dealer instructed keeping his face as neutral as possible. The two guards nodded before heaving the “body” up and tossing it into the sea.

They watched as it slowly sunk, eventually disappearing from view. “It’s done. Good riddance.” Danny said making a hand washing motion and heading back to the car. He opened the door a smile gracing his face as Julian lay sprawled across the backseat. “Did you get rid of me?” The agent asked waggling his eyebrows. 

“Of course. You sunk like a stone.” Julian shook his head as Danny climbed in and pulled the younger man to him. Gronkowski started to laugh pointing across the parking lot. “Look those idiots just turned their lights on again.” “I can’t believe those two morons got the better of me.” Julian muttered shaking his head. "We all make mistakes.” Chris Long chuckled enjoying watching Rodgers two guards struggle to turn off the headlights.

“Boss. Yea they just dumped his body at the docks. No we weren’t seen.” Watt said eyeing Matthews in the driver’s seat, who nodded in agreement. “Yes we will follow them back and then report to you.” Watt hung up turning towards Matthews. “He was worried we’d be seen.”

Matthews snorted in response. “Yea right. We’re stealthy as fuck.” Watt nodded in agreement as Matthews started the vehicle. It purred to life, headlights shining brightly. “Fuck! Turn them off Clay!” Watt cried and Matthews swore attempting to shut them off!

“It’s on the stick!” Watt snapped reaching for turn signal stick. “No it’s a button.” Matthews argued slamming his hand on the steering wheel with no success. “Ok I got it!” Watt cried turning the ring on the signal wand and shutting them off. “Well that was a close one.” Matthews sighed leaning back in his seat as Watt glared at him.

“Ahh looks like they got it!” Long snickered as the headlights faded and the car was returned to darkness. Danny shook his head from the backseat “Morons.” Julian just chuckled, pulling out his phone as his vibrated.

Brady: So I hear your resting comfortably at the bottom of the ocean.

Edelman: So I’m told. What’s the plan?

Brady: I had a car sent to the hotel for you. White BMW. Take it to the safe house a few miles away. I’ll text you the location. 

Julian groaned, a safe house? He was looking forward to lounging on the beach somewhere. As if reading his thoughts another text message came though.

Brady: You need to stay inside! Rogders thinks you’re dead and we don’t want to raise suspicion.

Edelman: Fine.

Brady: And STAY AWAY FROM AMENDOLA! If Rogers sends someone to keep tabs on him, it will lead them directly to you!

Edelman: I know.

Brady: I warned you before to stay away from him and now you live with the man.

Edelman: That was one time.

Brady: Kiss him goodbye tonight and lay low!

Edelman: Yes boss.

Brady: Good. Rogers is supposed to have a batch ready in the next couple of days so stay on alert and I’ll contact you when it’s time to move it.

Edelman: Got it.

They pulled into the parking lot for the hotel. “It’s over there.” Long pointed to a lone white BMW and Gronkowski pulled up beside it. “This is where I’m supposed to say goodbye.” Julian said leaning in for a kiss.

“Then let’s make it a good one.” Danny replied catching the spy’s lips. Gronkowski coughed from the front seat as the arms dealer wrapped a hand arm the agent’s neck as he attempted to pull away. “For the love of God you two! Its only a few days!” Chris Long cried. 

“Be safe.” Julian whispered as Danny reluctantly let his hand drop. “You too.” Max nudged the agent’s arm and smiled. “You be safe too Max. All of you be safe.” He petted the dog affectionately before giving Danny one last quick kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Danny replied as the two guards rolled their eyes and got out of the SUV. Danny gave Julian one more quick peck on the lips before opening the door and sliding out. Max hopped out after following his owner back towards the hotel. 

Julian lay in the backseat waiting for Matthews and Watt to return. He watched the guards circle the lot once more before heading towards the back of the club house. He slipped out the back of the SUV and into the driver’s seat of the car. He glanced once more at the hotel, his eyes automatically landing on his and Danny’s hotel room before he pulled out of the parking lot, heading for the safe house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left in Series 3!


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about to come to a head as Rodger's tell's Danny its time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the last chapter of Series 3 and its full of drama, humor, sexual innuendo, and sex. Enjoy :)

Julian was bored. It was his third day at the safe house with no word from Brady. Ryan Allen was getting fed up with his many texts. 

Allen: For fuck's sake Jules! Get a hobby!

He would text Danny or Chris but he was supposed to be dead and if Rodgers saw them by chance he would blow the whole operation. The agent sighed flopping back on the bed, there truly wasn't anything to do here. It was the blandest safe house he'd ever stayed in. 

There was a TV but it didn't work. Which also meant no video games. There was only a couple of books and they were romance novels, and not good ones. Not that he’d checked them out. Ok maybe he had but he'd only gotten a few pages in before he couldn't take it anymore. 

He would attempt the market but the last time he'd set one foot out the door Brady called him screaming. Apparently the CIA was keeping tabs on him. Flavia had informed him that Tom was monitoring him personally, the dick. He sighed sending Tom a text. 

Edelman: You could have gotten me a TV that actually worked. 

Brady: Suck it up.

Edelman: At least some decent reading material

Brady: You have a phone.

Edelman: And no signal here. 

Brady: Deal with it. 

Edelman: But I'm booooored.

Brady: Go bother Allen, he's your handler. 

Edelman: He isn't responding anymore. 

Brady: Why does that not surprise me?

Edelman: Because you're so smart. 

Brady: Sarcasm will get you nowhere Jules. Neither will sucking up. 

Edelman: Dick

Brady: Takes one to know one. 

Edelman: I am very familiar with that particular piece of male anatomy. 

Brady: I don't want to hear anymore!

Edelman: Are you sure? I could give you some pointers.

Brady: I'll get you a TV. 

Edelman: With the sports package. It's football season after all. 

Brady: I'm not getting you the sports package. 

Edelman: Would you like to hear more about dicks?

"FLAVIA!" "What the fuck Brady! I'm not deaf!" She shouted pushing open the door to his large office. "Sorry.” He didn’t look very apologetic as he rambled on “ I need you to beam down some television to Julian." She raised an eyebrow. "Beam down?" 

"Do whatever magic it is you do and make sure you include football. He's driving me nuts!" Flavia leaned against the door frame. "What's in this for me?" Brady glanced up at her unamused. "I don't fire you." She chuckled "You would be lost without me. Try again." 

The director sighed. "Why are you all such pains in the ass?" She grinned. "I want a bonus." Brady pinched the bridge of his noise. "Fine. $1,000 bonus." "Make it $2,000." The director glared at him. "Fine! Now go beam Edelman some TV before I go insane." 

Danny was growing restless, he pulled on a pair of sneakers as he headed out for his second run of the day. Max was hot on his heels as he pounded the sand. Rodgers had told him the newest batch of heroine should have been done last night. It wasn't.

The gun runner wasn't sure if this was another test or not. So he nodded and continued to wait patiently, or not so much. He slowed to stop as he neared the end of the private beach. "Go ahead." He told Max who went flying past him to grab the largest stick he could find. 

He drug it back to Danny moments later dropping it at his owner's feet. When Danny didn't respond he barked impatiently, his tail whipping around in circles. "Sorry." The arms dealers replied reaching down and tossing the stick back towards the hotel. 

The Doberman happily raced after the limb and Danny lost himself in his thoughts once again. He wondered what Julian was up to. Was his boyfriend as bored as he was? He didn't have long to ponder as Max came speeding back and dropping his stick. 

He was just about to reach down and grab it when his phone rang. It was Aaron Rodgers. "Dola. The shipment will be ready tonight. Meet me at the warehouse at 8:00. I'll text you the address later." "Sounds good." He replied and hung up. 

He slid his phone into his pocket and continued down the beach. He knew Rodgers still had someone following him, after all the two idiots weren't very inconspicuous. The last thing he needed was to raise any suspicions by calling or texting the CIA right away.

Once he was back inside the room, he headed straight towards the bathroom. He still didn't know how Rodgers had discovered Jules was CIA and he wasn't taking any chances. For all he knew the room was bugged. 

Amendola: We're a go. Tonight at 8:00 PM.

Brady: Perfect I'll get a team on standby. Location?

Amendola: He's texting me the address later.

Brady: Clever. I'm going to have your phone pinged. 

Danny frowned, he didn't want anyone having access to his phone. But what choice did he have? 

Amendola: Fine.

Brady: Its only for your location and I'll have it turned off as soon as were done. Just an FYI I can't see texts, photos, or contacts. 

Amendola: You might not like what you find if you could. 

Brady: Don't start. I've heard enough from your boyfriend already today. 

Amendola: Really?

Brady: He's bored and being a pain in my ass. 

Amendola: It shouldn't cause pain. Also that's interesting because he's usually prefers to bottom. 

Brady: Enough! I'll see you later tonight. 

The CIA Director sighed in frustration, those two idiots deserved each other as far as he was concerned. Let them drive each other nuts for the rest of their lives. His phone lit up with yet another text message. 

Edelman: TVS great. 

Brady: Enjoy it because Rodger's is getting ready to move that shipment tonight. Keep your phone close and I’ll send details later. 

Edelman: Finally, some action. 

Brady: Lay low until then. Rodger's is still on edge. 

Edelman: Will do. I await your orders sir. 

Brady: Thank you. Now why can't you be respectful like this all the time. 

Edelman: I'm sorry. I thought the sarcastic undertone was implied. My bad. 

Brady: I can fire you, you know. 

Edelman: Go for it! I have rich boyfriend now. 

Brady: Don't remind me. He's just as much of a pain as you are. You two deserve each other. 

Edelman: I thought it was Romo.

Brady: Well today its you!

Edelman: I'm flattered. Just think if you fired me you'd miss my playful banter. 

Brady: I'd survive. 

Edelman: Would you?

Brady: You're being a royal pain in my ass today. 

Edelman: It really shouldn't hurt. Did you stretch properly? Also use lots of lube!

Brady: One more word out of you and I'll lock you in that safe house. Alone. 

Edelman: Yes sir. 

Brady: Good. I'll be in touch.

Chris Long had to admit he was enjoying have a few lazy days. But you know what they say all good things must come to an end. The end came in the form of Dola knocking on his door. "Tonight's the night. Be ready by 7:00 PM." 

"Will do boss." Danny nodded leaning in closer. "Take care not to raise any suspicions." "Got it." "I'm going to inform Gronkowski. I'll meet you in the lobby." Chris agreed shutting the door with a sigh. Best to go enjoy his last nap while he could. 

Danny strode into the lobby with Gronkowki, Long, and Max in tow. He turned to his guards. "I'm waiting on the address. Rodgers should be texting it to me anytime now." Gronk frowned at something over Danny's shoulder. "Um boss. He's here." 

The arms dealer turned just in time to see Rodgers and entourage entering the lobby as well. He smirked at Danny. "I thought we'd change things up a bit. You can all ride with us." The gun runner narrowed his eyes slightly, this appeared to be another test. 

"Sounds good. Lead the way." He replied motioning towards the door and Rodger's nodded in approval. "Shall we?" The club owner led them out to a waiting limo and they all packed inside. Max growled softly as Rodger's large cat swatted at him as he passed by. 

"Behave Max." Danny scolded quietly, keeping Max securely between him and Gronkowski. The cat hopped up on a pillow across from Max, purring and eyeing the dog. The arms dealer held back his eye roll as he sat down. 

They pulled up to a large warehouse, not far from where they had "dumped" Julian. They clambered out of the limo and into the warehouse. The lights flickered to life, revealing a large crate of packaged heroin. 

"I took your advice on the wrapping." Rodgers remarked and Danny smirked. "Worked well didn't it." Rodgers smiled. "It certainly did. Now my client is in Mexico and prefers his shipments to come by sea." "Consider it done." Danny replied. 

"They've stopped. Amendola hasn’t moved for the last five minutes." Ryan Allen pointed at the computer screen and Tom nodded. "Text Jules." He instructed before grabbing his radio. "They’re by the pier. Move in but wait to breech until my signal." The director ordered checking his gun before hopping out of the back of the surveillance van. 

"I can have it moved to my storehouse tomorrow and on a boat to Mexico in a few days. I just need his or her contact information." "Wonderful. If this run goes well, consider yourself my new runner." The club owner replied extending his hand. Danny shook it with a grin. "I assure you it will all go as planned." 

Tom Brady watched as Julian jogged towards him in the darkness. "Are you ready?" The director asked his agent and Julian nodded "Let's fucking go!" Brady grinned at his squirrely agent before speaking into his radio. "Everyone set?" He waited to hear confirmation from all four of his teams. "Remember I want them alive. GO!" 

"What the fuck!" Rodgers cried drawing his weapon as the sound of multiple doors crashing open as CIA personnel spilled into his warehouse. Watt and Matthews followed suit both pulling their weapons only to be surrounded. "Put down the weapons!" One of men ordered and Rodgers snarled back at him. 

He whipped his head around to Danny. "You bastard. You set me up!" He cried as the arms dealer smirked crossing his arms. "You'll pay Amendola. I'll see to it!" "I'd lower your weapon if I were you." Danny replied his eyes flickering to the many CIA agents surrounding the club owner. 

"I'll take this." Chirped a voice, snatching Rodger's gun from behind. "I knew I should have sold you to that brothel when I had the chance." Rodgers sneered recognizing the CIA agent as he stepped to the front unloading the confiscated weapon with a grin. 

"About that, we shut down your buddy Burfict's brothel too." Julian informed the club owner with a smirk of his own. "He'll never get his hands on another innocent person and neither will you." Aaron Rodgers growled as his wrists were pulled behind his back and secured in handcuffs. 

"You'll pay for this. All of you!" Rodgers screamed, eyes frantically darting to his boyfriends as they were both handcuffed along with his guards. "I'd kiss your boys goodbye. You won't be seeing them again for a long time." Director Brady informed motioning to have the criminals removed them from warehouse. 

"You can't do this!" The club owner snarled as Tom chuckled "Apparently I can." Rodgers turned to Danny. "You're a fool Amendola. I'll ruin you! Once word gets out you're working with the CIA your gun running business is over!" 

"No you won't." Julian replied simply, stepping close to Rodgers, their faces inches apart. "Because if you do. I'm letting Burfict know exactly who sold him out the CIA." Aaron glared back, silent. "And I don't think you want that do you?" 

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Rodger's growled lunging at the agent. "You should have." Julian whispered darkly before stepping back and letting a few other agents drag the fuming club owner away. He turned to his boyfriend. "Are you ready to go home?" 

"We have another night at the hotel why waste it?" Danny asked, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "Oh boy!" Gronkowski whistled as Brady raised an eyebrow. "Can we at least stay in another room? The bed in ours destroyed." Julian asked hopefully. 

"If you want to destroy another bed tonight that's fine by me." Danny replied looping an arm around the younger man's waist. Chris Long rolled his eyes, waving them off. "Gross. I'll be in the car." "Ditto." Gronk replied zipping after the other guard. 

"Workplace!" Tom reminded the pair, his voice rising in pitch. "Doesn't look like CIA headquarters to me." Danny replied titling downwards for a kiss. "Me either." Julian agreed letting his lips graze softly against the older man's. 

"For fuck's sake you two! Get a room!" Brady screeched promptly turning around and stomping out of the room, muttering something about "ungrateful agents and sports packages." "I missed you." Julian sighed leaning against the arms dealer. 

"I missed you more." Danny replied. "Prove it!" Julian grinned in challenge. Danny growled gripping Julian's arm and sprinting out of the warehouse. "Car now!" He ordered gruffly pushing the agent inside only to be tackled by an overexcited Doberman. 

"Hi buddy! " Julian cooed as Max wiggled in between the two men. "I missed you lots too." Danny glared at his dog as he settled himself between him and his lover. "Cock block." Danny muttered under his breath as Chris praised the dog from the front seat. 

"Good boy. You keep those two separated so they don't do something obscene in the backseat." Max barked happily in reply as Danny continued glaring daggers at his guard. They pulled up to the hotel to see if crawling with CIA personnel. "What's going on?" Julian asked stepping out of the car and grabbing one of the said CIA members.

"The director ordered the hotel shut down. He wants it searched top to bottom for evidence.” The man replied. Julian sighed. "Can we at least grab our bags?" "That's a negative Agent Edelman. Director Brady had your things moved to the Hilton up the beach.” "Thanks." The replied climbing back into the SUV. 

"Where to?" Gronk asked from the driver's seat. "The Hilton." The guard nodded turning the SUV around and heading back West. A few moments later and they had arrived. "Not bad." Danny commented as they strode into the hotel lobby. Julian checked in, returning with their keys and they headed for their respective rooms. 

The agent slid in the key card and swung the door open, eyes widening in surprise. Danny huffed, staring unamused into his and Julian's room as Gronkowski and Long burst into laughter. "Brady got you a twin bed! This is too good!" Long hooted and Julian rolled his eyes. "Haha Brady!" He called down the hall to his director who was practically skipping towards them. 

"Twin beds are less expensive to replace than kings. I believe you said you and Casanova over there.” He nodded to Danny “Plan to destroy it and the CIA doesn't have an unlimited budget. So enjoy yourselves." Tom grinned, quite pleased with himself. Julian glared at him in return. "This won't stop us." 

"I know." Tom smiled coyly. "You know I'll make you pay for this." Julian replied narrowing his eyes. "I have no doubt but for now I'll enjoy my victory. Goodnight." He waved sweetly to the group before trotting off down the hall. 

"Damn." Danny grumbled. "He was even smart enough to stay on another floor so we can't retaliate." "Oh well get revenge." Julian promised pulling Danny into the room and shutting the door. "I take it you have a plan?" The gun runner asked raising a brow in question. 

"Of course I do babe." Julian replied an evil smirk beginning to spread across his face as he headed towards the balcony. Danny followed along behind, intrigued as Julian peeked outside. "Well looky here. A hot tub." "So?" The arms dealer replied, not exactly sure what that had to do with getting revenge on Brady. 

"Give me a second." The agent pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up to his ear. "Sweet Cheeks. What's up?" "I need your help Flavia." He replied almost giddy. "Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" The IT director asked, intrigued. 

"Because I am." The agent purred and she giggled "Count me in. What do you need?" "I need you ping Brady's phone." Julian replied and he heard a pause before Flavia dropped her voice. "You know that's illegal Sweet Cheeks. But you know I'm dying to do it so give me a second." 

There was a pause and the agent heard the distance clicking on her fingers across the keys. "He's above you two floors and one room over. Room 506." "Thanks. You're the best!" Julian replied about to hand up when Flavia interrupted. "So what are you going to do with this information?" The agent grinned. "Give him a night he'll never forget." 

Tom slid a robe over his shoulders, grabbing his ginger beer, no one at the CIA appreciated how truly great it was, and headed onto his balcony. He leaned over the railing, admiring the picture perfect ocean view in the moonlight. 

He let out a contented sigh, dropping his robe and stepping into the hot tub. He sunk down to his shoulders enjoying the hot water soothing away the tension that had built up in his muscles. He sipped his beer while thumbing through a men’s magazine. 

Julian turned to Danny with a wicked grin stripping off his shirt as he kicked his pants aside. He made a show of slowly pulling down his boxer briefs before tossing them aside and stepping outside onto the balcony. He motioned Danny to follow as he climbed into the hot tub. 

The arms dealer followed after, splashing in as Julian surged forward, attacking his mouth. The older man groaned involuntary as he was pinned to the side of tub with the spy thrusting against him and rubbing all the right places. "Fuck Jules." He panted and the agent grinned. "I plan to." 

Tom glanced up at the sound of groan, he shrugged it off going back to his magazine. Then he heard another. Followed by another. And another. It was beginning to get hard to ignore but he wasn't the Director of the CIA for nothing. He shifted, reaching for his phone, perhaps he should FaceTime his wife.

"You're louder than usual." Danny commented sucking a mark high on the agent's neck. Julian shrugged and Danny bit down on his shoulder. The agent moaned loudly, tossing his head back. "Putting on show are we?" Danny growled pulling back to admire his work. A dark bruise already starting to form on Julian's creamy skin. 

"Maybe." The agent replied, his breath hitching as Danny's hand slid lower. "Then let's make it a good one." The arms dealer replied wrapping his hand around Julian's cock and tugging. 

Tom's smile quickly turned to a frown as he heard a loud moan. "What's wrong Love?" Gisele asked tilting her head. "Nothing. Just some rowdy people down the hall." He replied, frowning as another loud moan followed a grunt and Gisele raised her eyebrows. "What is that?" 

"Just a pair of idiots I imagine." Tom replied as he heard a loud moan of "Daaaaannnnny." The director rolled his eyes, attempting to ignore his agent who continued only loudly "Right theeeerrrrrre!" "Excuse me honey." Tom smiled as he set he phone down and leaned over the edge of the tub. "Shut the fuck up Jules!" 

Hearing nothing in reply, he leaned back and resumed the conversation with his wife. Not a moment after he got settled back in, the moans started again but this time it was Amendola. "Fuck Juuuules." 

"Maybe I should talk to you later." Gisele suggested and Tom nodded in agreement. "I will call you back in a bit. Love you." He hung up, stepping out of the tub, and leaning over the balcony. "Shut the fuck up both of you!" He hissed. 

Another loud groan echoed followed by faint splashing and the sound of skin slapping against skin. "You two need help!" Tom shouted down at the couple. He shook his head as Julian's moan grew closer together and morphed into a scream. 

Julian let his head fall forward as he rode Danny, he was building to a climax quickly and by the looks of it so was his lover. He didn't hold back the cries that began to escape him as he neared completion. The agent came with a scream bracing himself against the edge of the tub. Danny howled in completion following quickly after. 

The spy collapsed against his boyfriend with a satisfied grin as the door slammed shut above them. The agent chuckled, tucking his head under the arms dealer's chin. "Oops. We seemed to have disturbed another patron." He could feel Danny's chest rumbled with laughter. "Serves him right. A twin bed really? And after all we've done for him." 

Tom stormed back inside his room, taking care to slam the door in the process. Stupid agents and their stupid boyfriends! Causing him all this grief when he was just trying to relax! 

Edelman would get the most boring safe houses ever from now on! He should have never spoiled the brat in the first place! Oh yes, he would make those two idiots pay! He nodded to himself as he climbed into bed. 

Now he just had to think of the perfect revenge, something the couple would never see coming! He maybe the Director of the CIA but he was also its number one prankster. And he had no intention of renouncing that title anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series 3 has come to a close :( I really enjoyed writing it and thank you to all the loyal readers! Series 4 is closed to finish, with a little more proofreading it will be ready to post.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has suggestions for future villains, good guys, etc. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
